


Tell Me What I Want

by HK44



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Short, just super fucking horny my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: “Loved,” Matt snarled, his hand squeezing reflexively against Foggy’s side.“Love,” Foggy breathed, trying to look anywhere but the red of Mike’s mouth and pretending like Matt’s dick was straining against his ass. “Love sounds good. I love love.”





	Tell Me What I Want

Mike grabbed a fistful of Foggy’s hair, pulling him back to expose the line of his neck. In any case, Foggy would’ve normally protested or maybe spit in his eye or something but he was momentarily distracted by Matt palming his crotch and making an extremely interested noise.

“He wants to be broken,” Mike hissed, voice tickling Foggy’s earlobe right before he nipped at Foggy’s throat.

“He wants to be cared for,” Matt shot back, pulling the front of Foggy’s shirt petulantly like a child.

A shiver ran down Foggy’s spine as Matt danced his fingertips over the spot Mike had just bitten. In the back of his mind, he was confused. Mostly over what the hell they were arguing about. It dripped steady that it might’ve been about him.

Mike tugged back on the arm hugging round Foggy’s waist a little harder, pulling Foggy back into him. “Ruined,” he murmured before sinking his mouth into Foggy’s. All teeth and tongue and fingers digging deep into the flesh of Foggy’s ass.

Matt growled low under his breath and before Foggy could even wrap his head around the fact that Matt’s twin - his usually fake, dressed up like a daydream and super real right now twin - was kissing him like he was going to devour him from the inside out, he was careening back into Matt’s chest. Matt who didn’t even move a muscle. Didn’t even flinch at the impact of Foggy’s weight.

Show-off.

“Loved,” Matt snarled, his hand squeezing reflexively against Foggy’s side.

“Love,” Foggy breathed, trying to look anywhere but the red of Mike’s mouth and pretending like Matt’s dick was straining against his ass. “Love sounds good. I love love.”

Mike’s smile turned even more crass if that was humanly possible, though Foggy was beginning to think the angel motif Matt used to play around with when dressed to the nines and parading around as his “brother” wasn’t exactly a lie.

He’s my exact opposite, Matt used to grumble. And Matt?

Well, wasn’t Matt a devil?

Mike squeezed in closer, boxing Foggy and Matt even further in the already tight space. His hand traveled low into Foggy’s pants. “I think he wants to be  _destroyed_.”

An offended noise, not unlike a duck, Foggy thought faintly, fell from Matt’s mouth, only just overcutting the small whimper falling from Foggy’s.

Both men went ridiculously silent despite that.

Stupid.

Fucking.

Super.

Powers.

Foggy was gonna throw himself off the nearest goddamn bridge at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll pull something out longer for this? Later but for right now, this is all I got and all I think I'll have for a while. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Check Out My Book!](https://books2read.com/TheVeryTrueTaleOfAlexJohnson) | [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/182094106172/mike-grabbed-a-fistful-of-foggys-hair-pulling) | [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
